Where Do I Go From Here?
by marcie871
Summary: Regina has lost the love of her life. She finds a way to heal in a way that is special to her and Robin. Love really can conquer all and transcend time. Takes place after The Last Rites episode.


It was a real hard night, after Robin's funeral Regina was emotionally and physically drained. She went into her mansion and closed the door; she didn't even bother to turn on the lights. She went straight into her room, and laid and cried. She really did not know what was going to happen now. A bit of her was hurt that her future was ripped from her. She was angry that Hook came back, where Robin could never make that move. She finally fell into a restful sleep.

The next morning, there was a loud knocking at her front door. She did not want to get up. She just wanted to lay there and hope that this was all a nightmare. She got up and grabbed her robe and tied it in place. "Mom, I am not leaving until you let me in" screamed a familiar voice. She knew it was Henry but she did not want to see anyone. But however when she heard the hurt in his voice she opened the door. She was shocked to see Henry had a smaller visitor with him. Roland ran to Regina hugging her as tight as he could. "I'm sorry Mom; he just wanted to see you." Henry said with a look of sadness. He knew that Roland would be just another reminder and wanted to save his mother the heart break. Regina painted on a smile for Roland's sake and let the little boy in with Henry. She could not imagine how he was going to survive this, his mother and now his father.

Roland ran and plopped on her couch, he was not quite himself. He just stared at the pictures all around. "I miss my daddy so much "Roland finally broke the silence. Regina eased herself on the couch next to him and wrapped her arms around him in an understanding embrace. "I know sweetheart" Regina said letting the tears roll from her eyes. "Regina, I want to see him and my momma one more time "Roland said with a small whimper. Regina had no words to say, she felt the same. The three of them had lunch and just talked. Roland fell asleep in Regina's arm. She was just about to dose off when a knock on her door woke her. She slightly pushed Roland on to the couch. When she opened the door, there stood a tall heavier man. "Is Roland here? "The man asked as if he had been searching for a long time. "Yes, Little John but he is sound asleep." Regina said quietly as if not wanting to wake anyone. She allowed him in and watched as he picked the little boy up. "He does love you, I think in his own way he wants to stay close to anything of his father. " Little John said with a slight smile. "I love him, and he is a part of Robin, his children were his heart and soul." Regina said in a quiet tone. Little John smiled and exited her house. Regina did not know if she was going to lose him or not, she secretly hoped not. She had grown fond of the little boy. He was Robin in his personality and she knew great things were going to happen for him.

Henry decided to stay the night with his mother to ensure that she was ok. Regina and Henry enjoyed dinner and even cooked it together. It was a lot like old times, they even talked about Violet. Henry went to bed in his old bedroom and was a sleep fairly fast. Regina stood in the doorway and just smiled. She loved his heart and times like this just proved it. She went in and kissed his forehead and gently whispered "I love you ". She left him and went into her bedroom in which she dreaded. While Robin had never officially moved in he stayed the night several times. It was times like these that she closed her eyes and events replayed in her mind. She really did not want to replay images burnt in her mind, but she was exhausted. She changed into her silky black pajamas and climbed into bed. Sleep consumed her and she was out to the world around her.

Her dream started that she was in a forest in her regular garb. She was sitting there when a familiar face appeared. "Robin, how can this be you?" Regina said in a state of shock. He smiled his familiar grin that she knew all too well. "Zeus granted me my passage, I have no unfinished business." He said with a hint of sadness. "Robin it is like losing you all over again, I miss you and it is not fair." Regina said with tears streaming down her face. His spirit wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I am with you always and I will see you again, but I do not want to see you revert into you evil ways." It was almost as if he knew about her inner conflict. "How did you move on when Hades said you would be wiped away from existence?" She said barely audible. "Zeus saved me; he said I gave the ultimate sacrifice when I saved you and my daughter." Robin said with a smile. "Did you name my little girl yet?" He said with a smile. "Her name is Robin, Zelena found it fitting" Regina said with a slight smile. Robin was starting to wake up and Regina realized she was starting to wake up.

"No, don't leave me I need you" Regina cried. Robin smiled and stroked her face with tears running down his face. "I am always with you and I love you" he said as he faded. She woke up with fresh tears on her face. But she had a peace to face tomorrow. Robin would always be with her and she was ok. She had to fight her inner demons and keep good for his sake. She had a sense that she would see him again and that was a part of her happy ending. Love can transcend anything including death. Robin was only a piece of her happy ending, her real happy ending was finding herself and she is still on that journey.

She got up and got dressed, she woke Henry up. "We need to see Robin. I have something for him". Regina said with a smile. Henry did not question her but she was glad to see her in a better mood. He knew it would take time to heal, but it looked hopeful. When they arrived at the cemetery, it was a sunny day. They thought of maybe Robin was smiling on them. Regina pulled out the odd shaped item out of her car, when Henry realized what it was. They walked hand in hand to his grave. She laid the bow on his grave and smiled. "Thank you Robin, I will always love you and I will see you again" Regina said with a smile. She laid a kiss on his tombstone and turned to Henry,"Let's go to Granny's for breakfast" she said hopeful.


End file.
